Technology has enabled a decrease in size of many categories of audio devices including, but not limited to, Compact Disc (CD) and Moving Pictures Experts Group-audio layer 3 (MP3) players, thereby making portability of such devices both feasible and desirable. It is equally desirable that headphones utilized in association with these audio devices be small for ease of portability.
Currently, headphones incorporate different combinations of pivot points, extensions, and beam and hinge configurations to allow for folding. Certain foldable headphones contain a central pivot point located on a headband at a point corresponding to a top portion of the head of a user. This configuration typically uses an additional pivot point at each earpiece, or the earpieces are mounted on slideable extensions. An example of headphones that have a central pivot point with an additional pivot point at each earpiece is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,325, issued May 7, 2002, to Koji Nageno (herinafter “Nageno”). Generally, Nageno provides “collapsible” headphones having earpieces that fold inward towards the headband, while the headband folds in on itself. Unfortunately, the earpieces of Nageno are not protected from damage that may be provided by exterior elements and/or conditions.
Another example of foldable headphones is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,442, issued Oct. 11, 1983, to Tomohiko Kamimura (hereinafter “Kamimura”). Generally, Kamimura provides foldable headphones that contain a central pivot point and slideable extensions. In addition, Kamimura provides earpieces that are fully retracted on extensions, towards the headband, and the headband is folded in on itself.
Foldable headphones may also have a beam and hinge configuration. An example of such headphones is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,786, issued Sep. 2, 1986, to Hideo Omoto (herinafter “Omoto”). Generally, Omoto provides earpieces that roll inside the headband in a coiled fashion. Unfortunately, once again, the earpieces of Omoto are not protected from exterior elements and/or conditions. Variations of these configurations suffer similar disadvantages, specifically, unprotected earpieces, minimal foldability, or both.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.